Clouded Future
by HamakoKaiba
Summary: And when all the fighting and blood spilling is over..." "We will enter Paradise. Together" Tsume/OC


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Wolf's Rain  
_A/N:_ I know this isn't really my best work, I really just wanted to get it out there and it's somewhere to start at. The next chapters will be more intense! Trust me! ^-^ OH! And now that this is up everyone should vote in my poll if they already haven't!

* * *

I ran. I kept running till I felt my paws bleeding. I wasn't sure where I was going or how far wherever that place was. Collars... around my wrists, elbows, just below my shoulders, neck, ankles, knees, the top of my thighs, and one on my tail. They seemed to float just above my skin and there were times when I forgot that they were even there. They were plain and silver nothing was special about them except for the fact that if they got to close to one another they would shock me. People looked upon them as if they were some fashion statement. When they really proved that I was just someone's pet and nothing more. A pet to the house of Darcia, a noble.

It was a past that I never liked to talk about, or even think about. And while I ran from my life I thought about that life. The life of being one of the few noble's left wolf. A prized possession that he would never let go of. But I was a wild child and hated anything that tried to control me. And with all the power I had tried to bust out of that place. Nothing would work, an I was going to be stuck up there in that palace to be poked and prodded for the rest of my life. And to sit by my master's side without a word of complaint. Though, I had to admit, I was every good at it. After my break out incident I never left his side. Till he shipped me off to a dog fighting ring... But that was another subject that I didn't even want my mind to touch.

I spat at the ground as I continued to run. I had found my way into a city that I thought I could call my home. It was named 'Free City' so why wouldn't I be allowed to enter it without having to go through some identification process? If that was the case I would transform into my true self and rip their faces to shreds. Not too much of a big deal. The scar that I had on my face, from my nose to the bottom of my right cheek, only proved my stubborn, hard-headed, and fighting personality. I wasn't your typical girl who gave up easily to a fight. I fought one with the guys and took down any enemies that were thrown my way. But, something inside me didn't want to do that anymore. I wanted to be a normal girl that didn't fight at all. But, my permanent scar would never let me be such a thing.

My black, knee-high boots pounded the ground as I made my way through the city. I had nowhere to go and I desperately needed something to eat. Anything would be fine, but I wouldn't bring myself to eat out of a garbage can like a **stray** dog. I was raised by a noble's side, I had a better upbringing than most of the animals around me. One look at my human outfit and others would think that I was another riffraff. A short, jean skirt that was torn at the bottom, a black sleeveless shirt that had a grey sun painted on the front, and I had fingerless gloves that ran under my collars towards my shoulders. My long, blonde hair sat straight against my back and just barely hit the top of my skirt. And the look I always carried on my face scared away any sensible human.

The grey of my eyes watched the city around me as I passed through. Run down buildings, people sitting on the side of the road begging for money, and little kids who looked like they wouldn't live another day. Was this life that I wanted? To be another human who was tossed aside like a rag doll to never be cared about anymore? Secretly I wished that I was still with Lord Darcia, sitting by his side and serving under his command. But what I didn't want was to be held up in a tank where I was constantly being studied for his own use. Not that the scientists were ever really mean to me or did anything harmful, I just didn't want to be a test subject. Once Lord Darcia had finished with whatever he needed, he threw me out into the wildness of the true world. More like sold, actually. Yet, he didn't free me from the silver collars that held me to him.

I felt my feet slow as I heard the scream of a child. I looked down from the road that I was on to see a mother trying to rock her baby to sleep. I could hear some soft, sweet tune coming from the woman's mouth as she tried to sooth the baby. My heart grew warm as I suddenly longed for that type of person in my life. I never knew my mother, she was killed off by Lord Darcia right after she had a litter of puppies. And I was the 'lucky' pup that was kept. I felt my mouth turn into a smile as I continued to watch the mother and her child. Deep in me I wished that I could do something for them. Give them shelter or maybe something to eat, anything that would help them live together like I couldn't with my family. As I stood and watched them, the woman finally took notice to me. With one look she gasped and pulled her baby closer to her chest. My eyes grew wide as I realized that she was afraid of me. I quickly took off down the road again and turned into an alley.

The alleyway in front of me was about to dip down, telling me that there were about to be another set of stairs. I slowed my run so I wouldn't fall down, but my attention wasn't all there. I only got down a few steps when I realized that someone was sitting there. The toe of my boot hit the guy just below his shoulder blade and I was sent tumbling over him. I reached my hands out in front of me to be prepared for an unwanted face plant. I was able to just barely tuck and roll to save my face from being scarred up anymore.

"What in the world?!" I called out as I rubbed my head. Nothing really hurt, but I was trying to shake away the shock of what just happened. My legs were sprawled out in front of me and my hair was covering my eyes. "Who the hell sits on a staircase where everyone in the world can step on them?" I pushed the hair from my eyes and placed my hands on the ground so I could roll over to look at the guy that I had ran over. I turned to where I was sitting on my knees and facing the guy. Brown, bushy hair, yellow sweatshirt, and a collar hanging from his neck with the letter 'X'. His collar was nothing like ones I wore. For one, he only had one and it hung loosely from his neck, while mine held like a choker.

"Well, who the hell comes running down a staircase as fast as they can?" He was rubbing his back and his eyes were squinting. Once he finished talking he turned to actually look at me too. Both our jaws dropped when we realized... "You're a..."

"Wolf..." My voice covered his as I finished what he had thought too. The very sight of him amazed me. He was the first wolf I had seen since... forever. I was always kept up as the only wolf that Lord Darcia owned, and then I had lived with nothing but dogs. And now, sitting in front of me, was the real deal. Though, he didn't look like anything to special, from his scent I could tell he was strong. His face was that of an innocent child, like he had gone through no hardships in his entire life. It was as if he knew nothing... His appearance surprised me. I always imagined other wolves as these strong people that carried themselves so highly that it was hard to even be in their presence.

A goofy smirk then grew on his face as he continued to stare at me. "You know, it's good to see a good-looking female wolf around."

I blew air out through my nose to huff at him. I shot him a glare through my grey eyes. "You don't even know me and you're hitting on me? Aren't you just something so cool?"

He continued to smile as he put his hands behind his head. "'People' like us have to stick together and I'm just trying to be friendly. My name is Hige, what's yours?"

I began to run my fingers through my hair to straighten out again. "I'm Furu," I said in a cold tone, not really meaning to. What I had recently been through kind of made me feel a little cold towards others. I continued to stare at my hair as I felt his eyes watching me.

"So," I could tell that he was about to try and make small talk with me. "What we're you doing running like that?"

I turned my gaze towards him and he jumped back when he saw my harsh glare. "I'm running away from my past. Escaping from the world I once knew and trying to find a new one." I turned to look where the blue sky should be. But I'm not easily fooled.

"Wow. Sounds like a lot of wolves around here are looking for a better place. Like paradise."

My eyes immediately shot up at his last word. Paradise? A word that I heard Lord Darcia talk constantly about. A word that I thought was about a place that didn't really exist. A word that was meant for a place for wolves. "What do you mean by that?" The curiosity in my voice grows and I began to sound like a child.

Hige smiled at me as I suddenly took interest in what he had to say. "I met a guy not to long ago that was talking about paradise. He kept going on about how he was going to find it, and the lunar flower. But I'm not sure if I fully believe in the place. It's just when that guy talked about it it made me want to believe." Hige shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Lunar flower?" The sound of my own voice was annoying me more than anything. I was beginning to look like the little kid that knew nothing.

"Yeah, Cheza, the flower maiden. She was made from lunar flowers." Hige looked at me as if I should know was he was talking about. But truthfully I didn't have the slightest idea. "You know what that means, right?" He blinked at me as if I was an idoit.

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him once more. "I'm sorry that I'm not kept up to date on everything."

His face grew bright as if my anger pleased him. "The legend says the lunar flowers are suppose to lead us to paradise. Cheza was made by the humans for that purpose." Hige nodded proudly like what he just said was the most important thing anyone could ever know. It's weird how right that was though.

"Wait a second..." I was trying to add the story up in my head. "If it's made for...us, then why are the humans getting involved?" Those stupid humans always tried to get their hands on everything.

"Humans just want to rule everything I guess." Hige shrugged and spoke the words that my mind was thinking. "But that guy... Kiba was his name, he wants to steal her back and find his way to paradise."

"I guess I have to meet this Kiba guy then. He sounds like an interesting person." The way Hige talked really did make me want to meet the guy.

After that comment Hige finally rose. "He sure was." Hige turned to look down another alleyway as if he was looking for something. I tilted my head to the side as I follow his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" I turned back towards Hige when I notice that nothing was there.

"That guy disappeared this way," he knocked his way towards the alley. "Talking to you about him makes me wonder where he is and what he's doing."

"Well then, go find him." Hige turned to give me a confused look. I simply shook my head and smiled. "You sound like a worried mother." At that he jumped back and his look turned frantic. "You're staring off towards the place where he ran off and you sound like your worried about him." Hige's mouth began to form some words when I cut him off to talk again. "You said 'people' like us have to stick together. Remember?"

He sighed when he realized that that was the point I was really trying to get at. "I guess your right." He shrugged his shoulders as he turned to face the alley. "Do you want to come with me?" He smiled and reached out his hand towards me.

I looked up towards the sky and smiled to myself. My mind wondered to all that could happen if I did go along with him. Probably be a lot cooler than what I was doing right now, running and doing nothing. "Sounds like this whole paradise deal could be fun..." I turned my head towards Hige and gave him one of the best smiles I could bring up. "Sure." I put my hand in his and he pulled me to a standing position. We took off together to a future that even we weren't sure about.


End file.
